mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Pickett vs. Francisco Rivera
The first round began. This is gonna be sick. Pickett misses a few leg kicks. Rivera lands a body kick and a counter right. "You need to move!" Rivera lands a good leg kick. 4:00. Pickett lands a counter left. Rivera lands a nice right. Pickett lands a jab. Pickett lands a leg kick. Rivera lands a wicked leg kick. "Chin down!" 3:00. Rivera lands a jab. Rivera lands a leg kick. Pickett lands a nice right to the body and eats a counter uppercut, lands a jab. Pickett lands a leg kick. Rivera lands a right and a high kick. Crowd singing. Rivera lands a right and drops him with a counter left. Pickett stands trying a single, they break. 2:00. Rivera lands a counter left. Pickett lands a leg kick. Rivera lands a jab. Rivera lands an uppercut and a right. Pickett lands a beautiful body shot, eats a big counter. Pickett misses a spinning kick. 1:00. Rivera lands a counter left. Rivera eats a right, ladns a counter left, eats a right, Pickett eats a counter right dropping. Rivera lands a right, eats a right and another, lands one, the crowd roars, they miss a glove touch. 15. R1 ends, crowd roars, 10-9 Rivera, great round. "Don't open up with a left hook, open up with a jab," Pickett's corner tells him and he nods. R2 began and they touch gloves. Pickett lands a leg kick. Nice exchange, Rivera lands a counter left. Pickett lands a leg kick. Rivera lands a hard leg kick. Pickett lands a leg kick. Pickett lands a jab. 4:00. Pickett lands a leg kick. And a left, eats a counter right. Rivera lands a right uppercut. Pickett lands a jab and a leg kick. Pickett lands a jab. Rivera lands a right. Pickett works a single, gets it to butterfly guard. Rights to body. 3:00. Ref already wants work. Pickett passes to half-guard. Rivera escapes and stands. "Move your feet!" 2:00. Rivera lands a front kick to the face. They land a simultaneous leg kick. Pickett lands a right. Pickett lands a right uppercut and front kicks the face. 1:00. Rivera lands a jab and another. 35. Rivera gets a nice double. Has the back. They break. Rivera lands a jab and a counter right. Pickett hurts him bad with a left to the body, nope hit the groin, time called. "Take your time!" Rivera's back up playing to the crowd and they continue. They touch gloves. Ten seconds. Rivera lands a right, lands a counter right, Pickett lands a left and a right, R2 ends, 10-9 Pickett but close, could go either way. Rivera tells his corner his legs are done. R3 began. Rivera landsa right. Pickett tries a single, Rivera sprawls it. Pickett persisting on another, crowd singing. Pickett knees the leg. 4:00. Pickett knees the leg. Rivera thinking guillotine, Pickett completes a guillotine to side control. "Let go of it! Don't burn your arms out right now!" Rivera still holding it. Pickett right elbow to thigh. Rivera regains half-guard. 3:00. "Fight the hands!" Rivera loses it. Rights to body. Ref stands 'em up. Boos but not many. Rivera lands a jab. Both men are tired, Pickett's mouth wide open. 2:00. Pickett's nose bleeding. Both their legs are bruised from kicks. Pickett lands a body kick, Rivera lands a couple big rights. Rivera gets a single to guard. Pickett lands a right elbow. Pickett rolls and stands. 1:00. Rivera lands a right. Pickett shoots a double, lifts and slams him to side control, crowd roars. 35. "Escape right now!" 15. R3 ends, 10-9 Pickett IMO. 29-28 Pickett, could be 29-28 Rivera depending on R2. 29-28 split for...Pickett, shocker. Pickett laid back on his back and Hardy and the crowd coaxed him back to his feet. Pickett's emotional. "I've been fighting a lot of demons you know and I would have retired tonight if I lost. He's a very tough opponent. Hat's off to him, thanks. I'm still emotional. I started my career in London and I was prepared to finish it here tonight. The crowd here in London means a lot to me and this company means a lot to me." Talks his newborn son. "I was fighting for him and my family and also my job, to put food on the table." Crowd cheers.